


Пуговицы

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: На улице летняя духота, а Стив и Баки сидят на кровати и болтают.





	Пуговицы

Самая духота полудня уже спала, но все еще жарко. Окно еле приоткрыто ― не дай бог Стив снова от сквозняка или перепада температур свалится с ангиной, пусть и середина июля. 

Рубашка на Баки распахнута, оголяя шею и грудь. Стив замечает, что пара верхних пуговиц на ней болтаются ― часто застегивались-расстегивались в спешке, и нитки износились, ― надо перешить.

Стив старается застегиваться на все ― так приличней и, опять же, в его раскрытое горло слишком легко вцепляются болезни. Но по случаю пыльной городской жары он позволяет себе освободить из петельки одну пуговицу у воротника ― толком ничего не меняется, но хоть какая-то свобода.

Тонкие волосы темнеют, вбирая пот, челка прядями-лучиками прилипает ко лбу, как ее ни убирай набок.

Баки забавляет, что Стив ― почти как пирожок (из тех, что готовит мама, выкладывая горкой на блюдо), небольшой и ладный, а еще горячий ― в руки не взять, и блестящий от масла. Но если сказать это Стиву («Мелкий, ты как пончик, с пылу с жару, как никто еще не надкусил?»), то в пикировке Баки еще и не тем обзовут ― сам в поту и на человека не похож. Так-то Баки бы посмеялся за милую душу, но при такой духоте не хочется распаляться в споре.

Баки привычно разваливается на кровати Стива, прислонившись спиной к изголовью и раздвинутыми ногами сбивая в складки покрывало. Стив усаживается рядом ― ему много места не надо. 

Они молчат или лениво болтают, у обоих никаких планов. Камень домов, даже светлый, раскаляется, улицы еще до обеда опустели ― нечасто у них такая сиеста, ― и даже мухи, кажется, притихли и забились в тень.

Стив засматривается то ли на полуоторванную пуговицу, то ли на оголенную грудь Баки. От его рубашки пахнет потом, но, если принюхаться получше, то, наверное, еще теплом и песком. И запахом мужской кожи (девичья наверняка пахнет иначе ― каким-нибудь ландышем или жасмином). 

Но запах женских духов, хоть свеж и приятен, и подходит красавицам в легких платьях, вызывает у Стива неприязнь и разочарование. Хотя он ни на что и не надеется, каждое свидание с очередной приведенной Баки девчонкой оказывается болезненным испытанием для самолюбия. Лучше бы Баки вовсе прекратил таскать девушек комплектом с подружками! 

Легче всего с Баки наедине. 

Стив случайно засматривается на грудь Баки, взгляд застывает на месте, нехотя отрываясь от одной точки. Стив моргает. Кажется, Баки заметил его непреднамеренный интерес, потому что чуть выпячивает грудь. Из его глаз исчезает сонная медлительность, сменяясь искрами интереса. Приподнимается бровь, притворно надуваются губы. Стиву ясно, что Баки нашел новую тему для забавы. Именно Стиву и достается чаще всего, но он давно привык. 

В любую секунду Баки может перемениться, примеряя новое обличье: он так легко принимается за новые игры и шутки, гримасничает, вживается в роли, что наблюдать за ним ― одно удовольствие.

Баки оглядывает свою грудь, нарочито втягивая щеки и морщась, говорит:

― Ах, как жаль! Как жаль, что у меня нет груди, как у кудрявой Анны-Мари! Женская моя доля будет незавидной, эх... ― Баки глядит на Стива, будто тот ― виновник всех мук бедняжки с маленькой грудью, а после показательно откидывает голову, изображая страдания. ― Но, может быть, вы полюбите меня за кроткий нрав и мягкий характер? 

Стив улыбается. Как же, ангельский нрав. Ему становится легче: мысли о девушках и флере цветочных духов выветриваются у него из головы. Надушенные и разодетые девицы, с которыми и разговаривать не понятно о чем, ― не чета его Баки, своему и понятному. Полюбит ли он такую девушку, как Баки? Ему бы невероятно хотелось любить хорошую девчонку, похожую на друга, но место любимого человека в сердце Стива уже безнадежно занято.

Но Стив принимает условия игры.

― Нет, что вы! Милая, не стоит тревожиться, я уже без памяти в вас влюблен! ― Шутки всегда остаются только шутками. А Стиву остаётся только быть верным Баки, вместе спорить и хохотать. 

― Как же в меня, первую красотку квартала, не влюбиться, ― Баки поднимает нос кверху, подмигивая. 

И Стив думает, что так и есть: он точно не смог бы не влюбиться.

* * *

Баки смеется, Стив слушает и не замечает, что во время фривольного разговора указательным пальцем выводит круги и завитушки на левом плече Баки. Проходит по короткому рукаву рубашки, очерчивает абрис мускулов и маленькую плоскую родинку ― почти незаметное пятнышко ― лишь на тон темнее кожи, прячущуюся в сгибе локтя.

Жара и отзвуки летнего усталого смеха Баки ― и Стиву держать себя в руках сложнее, и хочется не убирать сразу, как заметил, с теплой кожи бледные пальцы. Нужно тихо, будто случайно соскользнуть ладонью с плеча и спрятать ее себе под бедро, такую непорядочную. Будто ничего и не было.

Стив оглядывается на Баки и понимает, что опоздал. Под пристальным, сосредоточенным взглядом Баки верного выхода нет, и неловко все: и продолжить трогать Баки, и отдернуть руку.

Баки молча смотрит (наверное, уже долго), пряча в уголке губ улыбку. 

― Ну же, Стив. Продолжишь? Ты же сказал, что влюблен, ― Баки выдыхает. ― А в такого, как ты, мне и подавно нельзя не влюбиться. 

Баки чуть улыбается, будто подталкивая и разрешая. Соглашаясь, что друг к другу у них одно на двоих чувство.

Стив, радостный и растерянный, решается, и его застывшая у локтя Баки ладонь продолжает свой путь ― пусть нерешительно, но осознанно, приятно и желанно.

Баки тоже счастлив. Ему хочется свалиться на Стива с восторженным воплем, прижаться и втереться, кусаться и обниматься, но пока он не вправе спугнуть Стива и тишину, что полнится возможностями и надеждой. 

Стив ― будто исследователь в невероятном походе в неизведанное, и Баки, кажется, тысячу раз в мечтах воображал, строил планы и маршруты по собственной коже. Баки просто счастливчик.

Стив невесомо гладит его плечи, не глядя в лицо. И Баки ободряет еще раз:

― Давай же, Стив. Я так долго ждал тебя.

* * *

Сила в руках Баки вот так, совсем близко, впечатляет и волнует Стива, и он на несколько мгновений сжимает запястья Баки ладонями. Гладит раскрытой узкой ладонью по плечам и рукам ― вверх и снова вниз (жаль, рубашка мешает), заставляя Баки затаить дыхание.

А Стив соскальзывает с широких плеч к шее, гладит двумя руками, будто обнимает, указательным пальцем проводит по кадыку к яремной ямке, замедляясь. Баки сглатывает, и Стив повторяет движение, пытаясь уловить его дыхание. 

И без того неширокая затемненная комната сужается, Стив видит только эту маленькую ямку между ключиц, в которой подрагивает и ложится тень. Их тоже Стив оглаживает, будто проводит подушечкой пальца по струне музыкального инструмента. 

Может, в касаниях Стива ещё не так много плотского, скорее, он очарован линиями кожи, ее живым, дышащим и подвижным теплом. Но Баки отслеживает взгляд и видит, что Стив смотрит на него уже не только как художник, и с каждым касанием в нем самом пробуждается что-то неизведанное, завораживающее и желанное. От ключиц узкие прекрасные пальцы скользят вверх, чуть щекоча под самым подбородком, и в горле у Баки снова пересыхает. Ему кажется, будто он не в силах сдвинуться с места, шевельнуться в этот миг чересчур личного прикосновения, будто пришпиленный к месту чуть заметным касанием кончиков пальцев. 

Мурашки бегут у обоих по коже, поднимая волоски на руках и будто искрами рассыпаясь глубже, еще глубже, к самому нутру. Стиву кажется, что искры, пляшущие на коже, потихоньку собираются в огромную, необъятную звезду где-то внутри него.

Баки видит в глазах Стива среди прочего уязвимость и смятение. Неуверенность в том, что он должен делать и чувствовать, и Баки сам обхватывает его плечо ― вот он я, я с тобой, и мне тоже удивительно и хорошо.

Баки намного яснее понимает происходящее между ними волшебство, и огненный цветок нежности, радости, желания близости у него груди или чуть ниже уже распускается, согревая изнутри. 

Стив же никогда не боялся идти навстречу новому и волнующему. Его рука медленно движется вниз, будто скользит по горячей коже, и добирается почти до пупка. Стива начинает потряхивать, и Баки чувствует дрожь прижатых к коже кончиков пальцев.

На мгновение ему хочется еще раз успокоить Стива, показать, что он примет и будет рад всему, что тот решит ему дать. Можно попытаться пошутить: «Эй, Стиви, это будет проба, считай это хорошенькой тренировкой!» ― хотя они оба знают, что и это считается. Напротив, именно это ― теплое, осязаемое волшебство между ними и их телами ― считается. И будет всегда считаться.

Ладонь Стива останавливается за пару сантиметров до ямки пупка, и он не может сдвинуть ее ниже. Он уже давно покраснел, но, кажется, смущения становится лишь больше. Ему страшно, что как будто даже подташнивает, и он все смотрит на свои пальцы на красивых подтянутых мышцах пресса.

Для Баки невыносимо ждать и терпеть дальше. Ему так хочется что-нибудь со Стивом сделать, показать ему, поделиться, научить.

Баки приподнимается на постели, сдвигая вниз домашние штаны вместе с бельем, перекладывает остановившуюся руку Стива ниже и подмигивает:

― Держись крепче.

А Стив сидит, взявшись за член рукой, как за поручень в метро, и ошеломленно глядит на Баки. Тот улыбается, пробуя спрятать позабавленность, и любование, и желание, оставив на лице лишь выражение, мол, все путем, продолжай. 

Хотя и у него на щеках пятна горячего румянца, а все еще подрагивающие пальцы Стива заставляют сердце Баки трепетать, а его член — дернуться прямо в руке Стива.

Тот охает, будто его пнули в живот, ошарашенно рассматривает свою руку и ту часть Баки, что находится в ней. 

У них все получается, пусть Стиву и сложно впервые разобраться в движениях и эмоциях.

Но со ступором первого раза, гляди, любой звук с улицы — и он опомнится, и сбежит, и забьется в угол рисовать, может, сотый набросок лица, плеч и ключиц Баки. Или его рук. Даже то, что карандашные линии Стива на детальных, практически фотографических портретах слабеют, не опускаясь ниже груди, а Стив прячет наброски, помогает Баки кое-что о нем и себе понять.

Если вдруг у них не получится, то Стив, как порядочный парень, вымоет с мылом руки (особенно правую, ее ― дважды). И, как порядочный парень, возьмет всю вину за произошедшее на себя, отгородится, станет дичиться и лучше прятать проскальзывающее во взгляде восхищение.

Баки живется проще ― он меньше тревожится и думает о мелочах. Они и так любят друг друга, заботятся, делают приятно и радостно. А теперь смогут выражать любовь и так ― в тихой темноте, полной надежды. Это Стив всегда беспокоится и ищет подводные камни. Это правильно, только в единении и близости нет подвоха.

Поэтому Баки решает взять все в свои руки.

Он обхватывает ладонь Стива своей, потому что они и так проделали долгий путь, а закончить первую попытку близости рукопожатием (если можно так сказать) было бы неловко.

Стива нужно чуть-чуть отвлечь, чтобы ему не мешали мысли в его дурной, попадающей в неприятности голове, а он сам перестал волноваться.

― Стив, ты же знаешь, что я тебя обожаю? ― шепчет Баки. Это подлый прием, хоть и правда, но совесть Баки совсем не гложет.

Стив, может, и хотел бы что-то ответить, но Баки, не дав ему произнести ни слова, целует его приоткрытый замечательный рот. 

Отвлекающий маневр работает, правда, в обе стороны. Баки на пару минут вовсе забывает о своем коварном плане развратника-соблазнителя. Но это он сейчас чуть более опытный партнер, и спустя долгий прекрасный миг Баки заставляет себя собраться. 

Придерживаясь принятого решения, он продолжает пылко целоваться, высвобождая Стива из одежды, и достает из штанов его член, прижимаясь и перекладывая руку Стива на оба сразу, обхватывая сверху своей рукой. От нежданных прикосновений к самому интимному Стив стонет прямо в поцелуй и теряет всякую надежду разобраться в сплетении рук и пальцев. 

Стива, запутавшегося в поцелуях и касаниях, теряющегося в откровенной радостной близости, так легко и приятно вести к обоюдному удовольствию. 

И, конечно, все получается.

* * *

Близость длится совсем недолго, но их размаривает.

Стив лежит с приоткрытым ртом, раскрасневшийся, вымотанный и будто распаренный, пытаясь отдышаться и просто собраться с мыслями. Рубашка на нем застегнута на пару случайных пуговиц, до которых не добрался Баки. Еще несколько раз так впопыхах расстегнуть ― и старательно пришитые мелкие пуговицы тоже будут болтаться.

Баки наклоняется прямо над Стивом, целуя его в приоткрытый, алый и вкуснее, чем у любой девчонки мира, рот. 

― Баки! ― Неизвестно, чего в тихой фразе больше: возмущения, стыда или желания.

― Ах! Кажется, моя девичья честь потеряна! ― Баки округляет губы, которые намного прекраснее девичьих, и в притворном ужасе прикрывает рот ладошкой. Он осматривается по сторонам, приглаживая вспотевшие, сбившиеся волосы. ― Но что же скажет мамочка? А кузину Бетти и вовсе хватит припадок!

Стива, кажется, отпускает, он потихоньку распутывает ком эмоций, что так разом на него свалились. И с облегчением смеется. Вот же придурок.

Но какое счастье, что это его Баки!

Стив свежим взглядом осматривает комнату и смятое покрывало. Взгляд спотыкается на груди Баки. Ох! Краска в который раз за вечер приливает к щекам.

Кажется, вымыть с мылом только руки будет недостаточно.


End file.
